Sculls constructed according to the prior art generally have the hulls acting as a main strength member, and the deck and cockpit which are connected thereto contribute little to the strength of the hull. Therefore, when outriggers are attached to the side portions of the hull, water is liable to attack the attaching portions and steal into the hull. This increases resistance to travel, and increases the risk of capsizing.